


Coming Home

by dark_fantasies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Clexa, F/F, Fluff, I love the idea of Clexa wifeys with a little pupper, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fantasies/pseuds/dark_fantasies
Summary: "Clarke... what did you do?"Let's just say, Lexa comes back home from a long business trip to a surprise from her wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> Person A: "B, do you love meee?"  
> Person B: "The ring on your finger should answer that. Wait, what did you do?"  
> Person A: "Uh, didn't adopt a puppy/kitten while you were gone?"  
> Person B: "...I'm getting a divorce."

Home. Lexa was finally back home. She took a deep breath of the Californian air and smiled. She had been on a business trip for the past month overseas and terribly missed the essence of the state she lived in. But she knew it had more to do with a certain blonde life partner Lexa knew was waiting at home for her. Almost comically, Lexa’s smile grew even larger, and she knew she must have looked funny just grinning to herself as she walked to her car she had left parked at LAX. Home. She was coming home to Clarke.

Clarke was panicking a little bit. She received Lexa’s “ _ be home in a half hour babe. Can’t wait to see you _ ” text 15 minutes ago, and was too anxious to respond. Clarke had done something. Clarke went and did something while Lexa was gone, and now she was scared shitless of Lexa’s reaction. Deep down, Clarke knew Lexa would forgive her for anything, but she couldn’t help worry this might be over the limit.

After a half hour (but what felt like an entire day), Lexa pulled into the driveway of her beloved sanctuary that she shared with her wife. The wife that didn’t respond to Lexa’s text. Lexa frowned. Lexa knew Clarke didn’t go more than 5 minutes without her phone, and it had been at least 30 minutes and no indication that Clarke received Lexa’s text. “She better be home,” Lexa muttered. Lexa was a little tensed, a lot jetlagged, and missed Clarke. But that was all erased as soon as she saw the front door open the split second Lexa got out of her car with her bags.

God. Clarke was blown away by her wife. FaceTime and low quality Skype calls did no justice to Lexa’s ethereal beauty, and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from jumping into Lexa’s arms as soon as she heard the car doors close with a resounding slam. 

“You’re home,” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa immediately tightened her arms around Clarke’s waist and buried her head in her shining blonde hair. 

“I’m home,” Lexa replied softly.

She brought her lips to Clarke’s with the faintest of touches, a whisper of a kiss that Clarke immediately deepened. Lexa let out a small moan that made Clarke tingle from head to toe. She wasn’t letting Lexa go on a business trip this long ever again.

Lexa loved what she did, really. She wouldn’t have managed to bring Heda Co. to the height it’s at if she didn’t love the company enough to invest so much of her life into it. But, with Clarke’s lips devouring hers with such passion, she knew she wouldn’t be able to survive being away from her wife for such a long amount of time ever again. When they finally broke for air, and Lexa got the chance to see the eyes she’d fallen for, the decision was made.

What did Lexa have employees for, anyway? Her most trusted, Indra and Octavia, wouldn’t have any problems representing her for the company’s business trips. Indra was always pestering her to enjoy her newlywed life, and Octavia, also Clarke’s best friend, would be more than thrilled. 

It was a win in every aspect. 

“That was my last business trip,” Lexa blurted out. 

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. 

Lexa steamrolled on. “This month has been Hell for me. Waking up without you next to me has been nothing short of torture, you know that?” She pulled Clarke in her arms again, not willing to keep any distance between them. “So either you come with me on these trips or I stop going on them, and since I know you don’t like leaving the house unless absolutely necessary, I think it’ll be the latter.”

Lexa’s last jab at Clarke earned her a playful shove and a giggle that instantly warmed Lexa’s heart and she knew that she was making the right decision. 

“So, Clarke Griffin-Woods, I’m definitely looking forward to not leaving the house either and having you all to myself-”

Lexa was interrupted by a series of soft, but demanding barks. Clarke stiffened in her arms but Lexa was too confused by the noise to notice.

“I’ve been gone a month and Raven got herself a dog?” Lexa laughed incredulously at the thought of Raven, their rambunctious neighbor, trying to take care of a dog. When she didn’t receive a response from Clarke, she finally realized the stiff posture her wife had suddenly taken up. 

_ Well _ . _ Here goes nothing _ , Clarke thought.

“Lexa, I have a question.” Clarke started. Lexa let go of Clarke and looked at her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in slight concern.

“What’s happened, love?” Lexa asked.

“Do you love me?” Clarke asked, using her signature pout that she knew worked like a charm on Lexa.

Lexa frowned. “I… of course I do. The ring on your finger should answer that question for you.” The sun was beaming on them at the perfect angle, making the wedding ring glisten in the sun. Lexa couldn’t help the small smirk she felt on her lips, still proud of herself at the selection.

“Also, did I not just say a heartfelt speech about how I won’t go on any more business trips and that I will  _ willingly  _ give the reins over to Octavia because I refuse to live without you any longer than a few hours?” Lexa teased. She was confused but couldn’t help find Clarke adorable.

“How much?” Clarke asked in reply, so nervous she forgot to acknowledge Lexa’s last question to her.

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“Clarke, what did you do?”

Clarke started to retreat towards the house.

“Clarke…” Lexa trailed off as Clarke ran quickly into the house, giggling as Lexa immediately chased after her. Clarke zipped through the kitchen and living room, stopping in front of the screen door that led to the backyard.

“Okay Clarke. What did you do?” Lexa kept her hands on her hips, faking a stern posture but had a teasing smile on her face. 

Nothing Clarke could’ve done would possibly be bad ---

“I adopted a puppy while you were gone?”

On cue, a musical of barks resounded from the backyard.

“We’re getting a divorce.”

“Lexaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”


End file.
